


A Love That Is Ours

by timefornaps



Category: Hunhan - Fandom, SeLu - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, SeLu - Freeform, Vlogger AU, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornaps/pseuds/timefornaps
Summary: A precious gift comes just in time for the holidays in Luhan and Sehun's life. The omega vlogger, Oh Luhan, decides to share it with his beloved deerlings through a nice, heart-warming vlog entry.Taken from prompt 353: Luhan is a famous omega youtuber and his favorite season is here and he really likes doing his vlogmas the most in his channel. His reindeers (Luhan's fans called) knew the existence of his husband Sehun (that sometimes got featured on his channel). Luhan announces that he has a surprising news before they end the vlogmas and that's because finally he is pregnant.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Jinglebellselu's Third Christmas





	A Love That Is Ours

A precious gift comes just in time for the holidays in Luhan and Sehun's life. The omega, Oh Luhan, decides to share it with his beloved deerlings through a nice, heart-warming vlog entry.

[ ](https://ibb.co/tXPMGGc)   
[dsc file to jpg](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://ibb.co/pzXrrnt)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello prompter! I know you asked for a mature entry but this was just too good to pass on and I had to make it a super brief, yet fluffy and heartwarming webtoon-ish. I hope you and everyone will enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> Thank you, Jinglebellselu for this very nice entry! 2020 was such a shit rollercoaster year but this fest helped me get through the year--scathed but--alive. And thank you to everyone who participated as well, I have looked forward to reading everyone's entry. Love you JBSelu! And love for everyone in this ship! Let's continue to support our boys this new year as they have many projects ahead of them.


End file.
